ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Duon
.]] '''Duon' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' franchise, first appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a boss who is encountered late in The Subspace Emissary. Creature Description Duon is a two-sided robot on one set of wheels; one half being pink and possessing a head cannon and two arm cannons, and the other half being blue with a curved blade on his head tipped in light blue. Both sides have shoulder exhaust pipes which rockets (pink side) or mines (blue side) can be fired from (as well as their arm cannons). A character who gets behind Duon can trick it into blowing itself up with its own rockets. It rotates 180 degrees to change his attack strategy. The wheels it pivots on are the yin and yang symbols from Chinese belief, symbolizing balance and juxtaposition of two forces. Role in the Subspace Emissary After Snake, Meta Knight and Lucario kick all of the Mr. Game & Watches off of the Halberd's bridge, they dissolve into Shadow Bugs, which form into Duon. When one head takes damage, it turns 180 degrees and presents its other head. He is fought by Snake, Lucario, Fox, Sheik, Peach, and Falco. It is basically a complete stage, Halberd Bridge. After it's defeated, it turns into Mr. Game & Watch. It is reformed by Tabuu to face the heroes in the Great Maze. Trophy Info A robot with two upper bodies sharing one set of wheels. The blue-bodied half uses sword attacks, while the pink one uses lasers from his head and arms for offensive power. Whichever side is facing you will attack. Duon also threatens with homing missiles and the blade on top of the blue half. Trivia *Duon's bodies could be a reference to Dialga (blue side) and Palkia (pink side) from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. *Duon's bodies may also be a reference to the two main antagonists in Golden Sun who are Menardi (pink who uses pink like magic projectiles) and Saturos (blue, who uses sword combat like weapons). *Duon's name comes from the Latin word duo, which means two, referring to Duon's two sides. *The wheel at the base shows the yin and yang symbols, depicting the differences between them, one using melee weapons whereas the other uses longer range weapons. However, it appears that the white circle in the black part of the symbol is replaced by more black, perhaps indicating that the machine is pure evil. *Duon is deemed by many as the hardest Boss Battles Boss because of its incredibly damaging attacks and their very high knockback as well as the difficulty to avoid them. *Even on intense difficulty, a trophy stand rarely appears so Duon's trophy is very hard to grab and it requires very good timing to throw it. For this reason, it may be a better idea to attempt to capture the boss on a lower difficulty, where it is easier to stay alive while waiting for the trophy stand. Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game bosses Category:Robot supervillains Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2008 introductions